


Night Fright

by Anonymous



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Can't think of a better title, F/F, Female!Nicholas Brown, Fluff, POV Second Person, Self Insert, Self Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Female!Girlfriend!Nic comforts reader who is startled by fireworks.
Relationships: Nicolas Brown/Reader
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Night Fright

Fireworks. You hated them. Not because of the noise necessarily, but because the _suddenness_ spooked you to no end. No matter how much you braced for it, you just couldn’t help jumping ten feet out of your skin.

It might have been tolerable had it been the evening, but it was night now. 12 AM specifically. Morning technically. You could maybe forgive it if it had been New Year’s, however, it was not.

You found yourself being startled on the way back from a bathroom trip. At first you wondered if it were a gun shot you heard, but the source became clear as more had set off, sparkling far off in the distance through the window.

You climbed back in bed next to the sleeping husk of your partner, Nic. At least, you assumed she was asleep. For several minutes, you laid curled on your side, trying to calm yourself and ignore the racket outside. It wasn’t until your smaller form that jolted with fright did Nic roll over to face you, clearly tired but looking at you with concern.

_Are you alright?_ –you took it she meant to say.

“’M okay,” you said, not really thinking to nod or sign due to how tired you were yourself. 

“Not okay,” she said. She reached up to caress your face, trying to prompt you to share. 

You gave in easily.

“Fireworks startle me a lot,” you admitted, signing at the same time. “I can’t stand them…”

Suddenly, Nic sat herself up and pulled you into her lap. You blinked, but before you could voice your confusion she pulled the sheets over the both of you and then placed her hands over your ears. It was obvious that this was to protect them from the noise. You could still hear the fireworks going off, but the sound was now muffled. You let out a sigh of relief, leaning forward to rest your head against Nic's chest.

“Tha’ better?” she asked gently. Because of your new earmuffs, she had to repeat herself.

“Mhm,” you said softly, pausing before deciding to nod your head so Nic would know your answer for sure. 

The two of you simply remained like that until everything had quieted down and you both could settle back down for the night in the other’s arms.


End file.
